Winnie the Pooh and A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Winnie the Pooh and A Wrinkle in Time (2018) an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Live Atcion Disney crossover film planned to be created by Daniel Esposito and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thirteen-year-old Meg Murry struggles to adjust to school and home life ever since her father Alex, a well-renowned scientist, mysteriously disappeared while he was studying astrophysics. Both Meg and her mother Kate believe he solved the question of humanity's existence and theorize he was teleported to another world. During the night, Meg's younger brother Charles Wallace welcomes a stranger in a large white dress named Mrs. Whatsit into the Murry family house. She mentions the tesseract, a type of space-travel Alex was working on, is real, and leaves soon after. The next day, one of Meg's classmates, Calvin O'Keefe, joins them to go to the house of Mrs. Who, another strange woman who only speaks in quotes and seems to know Charles Wallace When Calvin joins Meg and Charles Wallace in their backyard, Mrs. Whatsit appears with Mrs. Who and another woman, Mrs. Which, who is the oldest and appears as a giant. The three reveal themselves as astral travelers, and lead Meg, Calvin, and Charles Wallace through a tesseract taking them to a distant planet named Uriel. Mrs. Whatsit transforms into a beautiful green creature, and takes the children up into the atmosphere, where they see a dark shadow known as The IT. Mrs. Which tells Meg her father's experiments resulted in his being captured by The IT, a malevolent entity plotting to take over the universe. Gaining the women's trust, Meg and the others tesser to another planet where a seer known as the Happy Medium resides. The Happy Medium shows them Meg's father is trapped on a planet called Camazotz, The IT's homeworld. Mrs. Which also explains The IT represents all of the greed, anger, pride, selfishness, and low self-esteem in the world. Showing them examples of these characteristics, Meg learns that while Calvin is popular at school, he is neglected and bullied by his father and her school enemy Veronica Kiley is extremely self-conscious. The three Mrs. propose they travel back to Earth to regroup, but Meg's refusal messes with the tesseract, and they travel to Camazotz instead. Upon arriving on Camazotz, Mrs. Which, Mrs. Whatsit, and Mrs. Who are unable to stay because Camazotz's evil is stronger than their light. Before they depart, they bestow gifts upon Meg; these include Mrs. Who's glasses, the knowledge of Meg's faults, and the command to never separate. The trio treks through Camazotz's hazardous traps before reaching a crowded beach where they meet the IT's bodyguard, Red. He offers the starving children food and tells them Alex is safe and happy. He reveals to them there is nothing to worry about here, but Calvin and Meg realize something is wrong when Charles Wallace proclaims all of the food tastes like sand. When Red starts repeating the times tables, Charles Wallace is hypnotized by the rhythm, allowing the IT to take full control of his mind. When Meg and Calvin pursue Charles Wallace, they find themselves in a seemingly empty room. Using Mrs. Who's glasses, Meg finds an invisible staircase leading to the room where her father is being kept prisoner. After bringing him out of captivity, the IT's power allows Charles Wallace to forcefully drag them to finally meet his master. As Calvin and Meg fall under the IT's power, Alex opens another tesser and prepares to leave with the children, abandoning Charles Wallace. Meg refuses and projects out of the tesser herself, leaving her alone. When she confronts Charles Wallace in corruption, she realizes the IT uses deception and hatred for power. Using her love for her brother and the knowledge she is imperfect, Meg frees Charles Wallace from the control of the IT and releases the control of Camazotz from the evil entity. The three Mrs. return and tell Meg her time is here to tesser for herself. Returning home, Meg thanks the women for their help and for rescuing her father and they part ways, while Veronica became nice to her. The film ends with the Murry family celebrating a joyful reunion and Calvin going home to confront his father. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Ronny Robinson, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) , Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, and Nora Beady will guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Team Rocket, Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Team Rocket, and Nora Beady will be working for Red. *''The Winnie the Pooh series'', The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Kingdom Hearts Video Game Series, The Weekenders, The Mickey Mouse's Cartoons, The Princess and the Frog, Drawing Duck, a''nd ''A Wrinkle in Time were all made by Disney. *This will be the first Daniel Esposito' film to guest stars Ronny Robinson form Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, ''Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya from ''Date A Live. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Mystery films